After all these years, A Cranny story
by xalsoangels
Summary: Craig and Manny finally see each other after what happend. They are both with other people. but can they hide what they are both feeling? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. First sight

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT CRAIG AND MANNY. IT CONTINUES AFTER DEGRASSI GOES HOLLYWOOD AND HOW THERE STORY CONTINUES. (IN MY OPINION THERE STORY IS LEFT UNFISHIED) CRAIG IS WITH ELLIE AND MANNYS WITH JAY, BUT THE RELASHINSHIPS ARENT GOING AS WELL AS PLANNED. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**I own nothing! **

* * *

**manny pov**

*****Manny sat at the Dot waiting for her coffee.*

"Cream?" Spinner asked

"Please" Manny replyed

**Craig POV**

This is the most nerv wracking thing i've done since my first perfromance. I was about to face almost all my previous friends i used to have. I havent talked to Spin or Jimmy since I left for Rehab. Let alone Manny. I've missed her. All I can think about is what I did to her. I had to make it up to her. Anyway I could.

*CRAIG ENTERS THE DOT*

Manny swung her head around to see who was here. The coffee burnt her throut as she gulped to see who it was. Craig Manning. The guy that had broken her heart so many times. But had seemed to love her. But the last time she'd seen him he was with Ashley. Going to start his career. She was heart broken. She loved him, And would do anything for him. But he hurt her. Too much this time.

**Craig POV**

I took in a big breath. She looked beautiful, I had no idea what to say to her. It had been a few years since I actually talked to her. God I missed her.

"Hey Manny"

" Hey Craig"

" How have you been?"

" Great, how about you? You look good"

" I feel good, clean and soberfor a couple of years now"

"Wow, thats great Craig."

" Yeah, thanks. I saw you in that movie. You were amazing. I always knew you would make it big."

" Thanks so much. It was hard getting it you know."

" Well I always knew you could get whatever you wanted."

" Well thankyou Mr Manning. I heard your CD. Looks like your making it big to. What brings you back to Toronto?"

" Well I got tired of missing home, and the people here. I left a lot of things behind."

All Manny could do was blink, she could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. She had to get out of here.

" Well thats uh.... cool. I gotta go Craig see you later."

*MANNY HEADED FOR THE DOT'S EXIT*

" Wait Manny!"

"What?"

"Listen, I have this gig tonight at 7, please come. I promise no drugs this time."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Manny returned home, feeling overwelmed. Why was he doing this? He obviouly knew I still felt things for him. Because he would of never invited me tonight.

"Jay? You here?"

" Uh yeah in here, just a second"

Manny turned the corner to find Jay closing his laptop quickly.

" What are you doing Jay?"

"Nothing, god stop acusing me everytime im on here."

"You werent gambling again were you?"

"No. why would I do that? God have faith in me."

"Well Jay its kinda hard since you lie everytime we talk"

"Let me see it Jay, now"

"Manny no, Manny!"

I grabbed the laptop and opened to find online poker, Jay was behind. Betting money we didnt have.

"Jay how could you do this?. Again? You keep lieing! Why?"

"Manny please. I need to get some quick cash. Please, its entertaining."

"So you feel the need to lie to me? again?! Seriously Jay I 've had enough of this crap. Your betting money we dont have! Im done with this. Its over."

"Manny no wait! I can stop anytime I want!"

"No Jay, im done. Goodbye"

I slammed the door as hard as I could. I had no place to go. I surely wasnt going back in there. It was around 6:45. And I remembered that Craig had invited me to his gig. I was going. I deserved fun to right.?

* * *

"Manny! you came!"

"Yeah I said I would didnt I? and I would never miss a Craig Manning show."

" Well thank you,"

Craig sat up there like a pro. He would glance over at me every once in a while. All I could do was smile. No matter how much Craig hurt me, I couldnt help but feel happy and special everytime I was with him.

His show was over when he made his way over to me.

"Wanna grab something to eat? Unless you have something better to do."

"Food yes. im starving."

* * *

"So, you with anybody? I saw you with Jay last time. You with him now?"

"Well I was, until tonight. Hes got a problem, Hes always lieing to me and gambling. I've tried to help him so many times. But its hard. I left him. When i went home he lied again! and he was gambling too. the money we dont have. He can go waste his life, but im not going down with him."

"Wow sounds like he needs help. I've been there I should know."

" Yeah but thats different. You went and got help. But he keeps lieing about getting help. Im just done. Anyways, how about you?"

"Umm yeah, Im sorta dating Ellie."

I took in a big breath. I somehow knew he was going to be with her. I could just tell.

"But its weird. Being with her. Its not the same as before. We were such great friends. And now its like if we dont stay together, we lose the friendship. I feel like shes just the there to support me and make sure I stay on track. I dont know. its weird.

" Yeah sounds like it."

" Wow its getting pretty late. You need a ride home?"

" Home, umph no I dont really want to go home now."

"Why?"

"One word, Jay. I cant stand being there anymore. I guess I'll rent a hotel room"

"No no no, stay with me. Joey never sold the place but put it for rent. They just moved out and i got the place to myself. And a extra room. What do you say?"

I knew this was a bad idea. I would just get swept up in Craigs world once again. But for some reason I liked the thought of that. After all, he was my protecter.

"Sure, thanks Craig."

"Anytime Mrs. Santos."

* * *

I had officaily made it through one night at Craigs house. It was amazing. I always wondered how it would be like. and now i knew. it wasnt so bad after all. letting Craig back into my heart

"Want some eggs? I mean nobody can resist my eggs!"

"Sure sure. Can I ask you something?"

" Yeah whats on your mind Mrs Santos"

"Well im not living with Jay anymore thats for sure. and i need to get my stuff outta there before i go looking for somewhere to stay."

" Looking for some place to stay? theres no need. you can stay here. and i'll go with you to get your stuff."

"Craig are you sure, I dont want to intrued."

" Manny, its the least I can do. after everything I put you through. im sorry for what i did. and im here to stay now. and i wanna make it up to you."

"but what about Ellie?"

" If Ellie has a problem then she can talk to me. Your my friend, and you need help. Im always here for you Manny"

" Thanks Craig."

Ellie arrived at Craigs house. Seeing Manny at the table eating breakfast and laughing along with Craig. She was tired of Manny being in Craigs life all the time.

" Umm Craig? Can i talk to you for a second? said, her eyes narrowed at Manny.

"Sure, I'll be right back Manny go get ready,."

"Okay thanks Craig"

* * *

"What was that all about Craig?"

"What was all about?"

"Manny. why is she here?"

"Shes gonna stay here, is that a problem?"

" Yes Craig., it is! Your with me, not her! You keep going back to her! its pathic,"

"Pathic? Ellie shes my friend and she needs me. Im not going to abandon her! "

" Wow Craig whatever this is so stuiped! Your always gonna go back to her arent you?"

" El, you know ever since we got together all we do is fight! im always going to have to prove myself to you! im tired of this. I think were better off as friends. I think thats what we should have stayed."

" Your breaking up with me? Wow Craig. You know what, go ahead and go back to her. Be the hero and save her. Just dont come crawling back to me when it doesnt work out again."

" Fine Ellie I think you should leave now."

" Thats a great idea! Goodbye Craig! for good this time."

* * *

"Everything okay Craig?" Manny asked

"Yeah im fine. Me and Ellie just broke up. it was for the better anyways. We werent right for eachother."

"Oh im sorry Craig."

"Its alright, You ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks again for doing this."

"Anytime Manny."

**THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER! IM PROBABLY GOING TO ADD CHAPTER 2 LATER TONIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Rescue me

**HERES CHAPTER 2 TO AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, A CRANNY STORY, PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Craig are you sure you wanna do this? You dont have to, you've been great. I have no idea how Jay will react."

" Manny, im going to help you. Dont worry,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay"

*Manny opened the door to the apartment, hoping Jay wasnt there, she would leave a note. and he would be out of her life for good. But of course she wasnt that lucky.

"Manny you came back, thank god. I love you. Please take me back." Jay said, pleading

"No Jay I didnt come back for you, just for my things."

" What is Craig doing here Manny?"

"Hes helping me, get out of this place."

"So thats where you were last night? With him?"

"Yeah I was, and its none of your business Jay, im not with you anymore. Remember?"

"Manny please......"

"Come on Craig my stuff is in here."

"No Manny im not finished!"

Jay grabbed her arm and swung her around. He was hurting her. Holding on too tight. Manny could tell he'd been drinking,

"You are done, get your hands off her!" Craig yelled, pushing Jay off her.

Jay was furious. He swung and punched Craig right in the face. Craig fell to the floor.

"Jay! Stop! Please!" Manny screamed. Knealing down helping Craig.

"Manny its okay, Its better me than you"

" I would never hurt her! I love her!" Jay yelled

"So you would hurt him?" Manny said as she helped Craig up.

"Im getting my stuff and getting outta here. Jay this is the last time you'll ever touch me. Even talk to me. Go get wasted and throw away the money you dont have. Find a girl and lie to her! I dont care! Get out of my life!"

"Manny lets go get your things."

"Manny please, I love you." Jay pleaded

" Yeah well you should of thought of that a long time ago before all the lies. And Jay, I dont love you anymore."

Jay let them pass to get her things. He loved Manny and knew he really screwd up this time. His life would never be the same.

* * *

"Thanks Craig, you were really a big help."

"thats what friends are for right?"

"Yeah. sooo its almost christmas. have any big plans?

"No not really, you?"

"Nope, although I've always wanted to go to New York right around this time of the year. You know to see the ball drop on new years eve. See the City that never sleeps."

Craigs face lit up. He had a idea. He wanted to give Manny the most magical christmas present ever. And now he knew what to give her.

"Manny," Craig said as he sat next to her. " Why dont we go on vacation. Just you and me. For christmas. New York City,"

Mannys didnt know what excatly happened. Was Craig asking her to go to New York with him? Just him and her?

"Craig are you serious?"

"Yes I am, why not? We have nothing holding us back anymore"

" Wow New York, you know what, Why not? Yes Craig. Lets go to New York."

" Yes Great, go back your bags Manuella. Were going to New York. First thing tomarrow morning.

Manny could not believe her ears. She was so excited. She could feel herself slowly falling back in love with Craig. She would normally would have hated this. But it wasnt so bad. She loved the way Craig made her feel. He made her feel like a star. Made her feel safe. Feel free.

Craig was excited as much as Manny was. He was never going to hurt Manny again. This was his last chance, and he wasnt going to screw this up. Not this time. He never stopped loving Manny.

* * *

"So your going to New York? With Craig" Emma said surprised

"Yeah I am. Crazy huh? I replyed

"No not crazy. I always knew you two truely loved each other. Always meant to be...."

"Emma I dont know how he does this! He makes me fall in love with him everytime we talk."

"Manny I dont think you ever stopped loving him, and I dont think he did either."

**THANKS FOR READING.** **I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Take me away

**THIS IS THE 3RD CHAPTER TO AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Craig load the car for New York. I was so excited. I was almost jumping.

"Ready?" Craig said.

"Yes, never been more ready in my life" I replied

"Huh well lets get going shall we?"

Craig opened the car door for me, he was always a gentleman. Thats what I loved about him.

"Do you think this is crazy? Us running off to New York? Right after our break ups?"

"Well most people would say yes, it is crazy. But were not like most people are we Manny?"

"No I guess not." Manny said, giggling.

"And besides, you said you always wanted to go there around this time. And we both need the getaway"

"Thanks so much Craig, ever since you came back you been so good to me. You helped me with Jay, gave me a place to stay. Now taking me to New York. This is amazing."

"Your welcome Manny, its not all just for you, you know. Im having a blast having you here. And I will have to admit, I have missed you. A lot."

All Manny can do was blush. She felt on top of the world. She was having the time of her life. She could feel herself getting the butterflies in her stomach. The same ones she felt when was 12 years old. When Craig first asked her to dance.

* * *

Meanwhile Jay's world was going down the drain. While Manny was off having the time of her life. He arrived at the dot. Hoping to find her there. He found Emma instead.

"Emma do you know where I can find Manny?"

'Your not gonna find her here Jay, shes in New York. Leave her alone Jay. She doesnt need anymore of your drama in her life."

"Emma, I love her! I cant just let her go!"

"God Jay, if you really truely loved her you would let her go! Let her be happy for once in her life. She's better off without you. Just let it go."

Jay sat there in disbelief. All he wanted was Manny. And he could never get her. He felt lower than anything. He needed to feel better. Numb away this pain. He want down to the local bar. Drank away his pain as he put in another $50 dollars.

* * *

"Can you believe were in New York!" Manny sqeauled as she spun around in the light snow down the snow down the streets of the big apple.

Craig just stood there and stared at her. God she looked beautiful. Her raven black locks laid on her back. She looked back at Craig, and he felt his heart pound a million times faster. He was falling for her again. He never fell out of love with her. But he was just falling deeper and deeper.

Craig saw a sparkling little necklace in a window that he couldnt help but picture on Manny. It was gorgeous. Just like her.

"Hey Manny! Go on up ahead and look around. I'll meet you there."

"Okay Craig." Manny said with a smile.

Craig made his way through the crowded streets. He had a huge smile on his face. He was going to surprise Manny. He could just picture the smile on her face. Her warm brown eyes shining.

Manny made her way across the street. She saw something from the corner of her eye. A old 80's vintage guiter. She knew Craig would adore it. And she couldnt resist.

"How much for that guiter?" Manny asked the store clerk.

" $500, its been here for ages. We need to get rid of it. Pronto." The clerk replied

"Well your in luck, I'll take it." Manny said, smiling like a little girl.

* * *

Craig and Manny arrived at the hotel. Craig opened the door.

Manny laughed "One bed?"

"Uh yeah. Thats all I could afford. I can always sleep on the floor....."

Manny cut him off, giggling. "No Craig its fine. Its not like we havent slept in the same bed before."

"Yeah thats true." Craig said, could help but smiling.

"Well, its christmas eve. And its getting late so im gonna go to bed. So good night Mr Manning."

"Good night Mrs. Santos." Craig said as he gave Manny a warm hug. He kissed her forhead. She looked up and stared into his eyes. Smiling.

* * *

"Goodmorning sunshine." Craig greeted Manny sarastically.

" Haha very funny." Manny laughed

" Merry christmas"

"Its christmas! Just a second Craig." Manny sprung out of her bed. Going for her gift she got Craig. She was excited, couldnt wait to see the look on his face.

"Well I got something for you too." Craig said laughing.

"Me first" Craig said

"Alright, im dieing to now what it is Craig."

Craig pulled out a little black box. Mannys face lit

up as she saw the red bow on top.

"For you, open it."

Manny opened up to see a sparkling diamond pendent.

"Craig, its beautiful! Thankyou so much."

"Your welcome Manny."

"Oh I almost forgot, I have one for you too!"

Manny grabbed the guiter case and handed it to Craig.

"Manny, how did you find this? Its amazing! Thanks you!"

"I just saw it and knew you would love it. I couldnt resist."

Craig gently strummed the guiter.

"Hey Craig? Could you help me out here?" Manny asked as she struggled to snap the silver necklace around her neck.

"Sure" Craig chuckled

As Craig snapped the clasp to her necklace. He could feel her soft skin. It gave Manny goosebumps. The kind she got only when Craig touched her. She looked over at him. Staring into his eyes. Craig felt millions of emotions flow through him. He could resist Manny's beauty anylonger. He rushed in the moment he could. He kissed Manny gently and passionatly. He loved her. And he could tell she loved him. She's all he ever wanted.

Manny felt like she was in heaven. She kissed Craig back with everything she could. She loved him with every part of her.

The kiss ended and she looked into his eyes.

"Manny I love you, and im sorry for everything I did. I want another chance be with you . Please, I promise to never hurt you ever again. I cant live without you, Please Manny." Craig said

Manny was full of different emotions. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I love you too." Manny smiled. She was estactic. She didnt care about the past things that happended with Craig, that didnt matter anymore. She couldnt deny the feelings she had anymore.

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON. IM GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY SOON. **

**UP NEXT IS HOW MUCH JAY IS GOING DOWN THE DRAIN. AND HOW MUCH MANNYS FALLING IN LOVE . **

**THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**


	4. Goodmorning love

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

* * *

**Craigs POV**

Craig woke up to the soft light streaming in from the window. He gently rolled over to see a beautiful dark hair girl sleeping silently. God she was gorgeous. He loved Manny with everything he had. He wasnt going to screw this up this time around. The promised himself that.

It had been five amazing days in New York with Manny. Ever since he kissed her christmas morning. It had been the most amazing days of his life.

Craig sat up and grabbed his new guiter Manny had given him. She gets him so perfectly. They both lived for the rush of being on stage. He never felt that way with Ellie, some with Ashley. But never as much as he did with Manny Santos.

He strummed the guiter strings lightly He wanted to awake Manny with a gentle tune. He got tons of goosebumps has he felt Mannys hands wrap around his chest. The good kind of goosebumps. The kind you got when you knew you were in love.

"Good morning" Manny whispered in Craigs ear.

"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep?" Craig responded

"Wonderful, with you next to me." Manny said through her soft smile

Craig could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He kissed Mannys soft lips. Her lips, god how he's missed those lips.

"I feel the excat same wall Manuella. Now get up and get dressed." Craig said as he stood up.

"I have some plans for us that I wanna do before we go home. Besides, we cant stay here forever."

"Alright Mr." Manny said. "Are you going to clue me into what were doing today?"

"Not a chance" Craig responded with a promising smile.

Manny went to go into the bathroom but quickly turned around. "Hey Craig?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Craig just smiled. He was looking at the girl he was crazy about. Not just crazy about, but he loved.

"I love you too. More than that. More than I can explain too you." Craig said

And with that, Manny turned around to go get dressed.

* * *

**Jays POV**

Jay awoke, feeling loney. He would normally be wrapping his arms around Manny by now. Running his index finger up and down her arm. Smell her soft hair. But when he rolled over. All there is was extra pillows. He felt empty. He really screwed up this time. He had lost her for good. All he could do was feel the need to get rid of this pain. And the only way he could do that was do the thing that he knew that would never leave. The thing that kept him coming back for more. Gambling.

Jay walked into the kitchen. He didnt see Manny. The apartment was empty with her. There wasnt the light the she managed to make shine. He could handle this anymore. He smashed the cermanic bottle on the ground. And picked up a few fifties. He was gonna run away from his pain. He couldnt deal with it anymore. He was too weak. He knew that he would always have a friend, a friend to take away the pain. Be there for him. And that friend was located at O'Rileys Casino and Grill.

* * *

**Manny's POV**

"Craig? Where are we going?" Manny said laughing.

"You'll see! Be patient love." Craig said as he held his hands over Mannys eyes.

"Fine, but you know I cant be patient that long." Manny said with a smirk.

"Okay, were here." Craig slowly release Manny, watching as she took everything in.

"My god Craig, how did you find this place?" Manny asked, amazed. She stared in disbelief. Looking out across the water to see millions of lights. It was like daylight. So bright. You could see the Statue of Liberty gentalty laying on the smooth water.

"Long story short. My mom went to New York when she was little. And came here. She was always telling me how beautiful it was. She drew me a map that connected to a regular one. And told me that one day she wanted me to take the love of my life here. So here I am, taking the love of my life, here."

Manny was speechless. Craig wrapped his arms around her. Resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Craig asked. Manny could feel his breath on her neck. She held on to his arm as she responed. "Cr Cr Craig, its..... breathtaking." Craig chuckled under his breath. He buried his face in her hair.

Manny was falling in love. All over again. She felt a strange warm feeling everytime she was with Craig. It was different than the very first time he asked her to dance, or when she and him hooked up. Or when they were going to have a baby together, or when he wanted to make her smile again.

Craig grabbed her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He started to sway with her. She laid her head agaisnt his chest. Craig had a scent that only he could pull off. He was her prince. And she had never been more in love with Craig Manning.

* * *

**Thanks so much again for reading! I think I really go into this chapter, how Manny and Craig were falling in love more and more. I really enjoyed writing it. I sorta felt the need to show how Jay was feeling, so I shoved him in there. Im far from done with the story! I'll probably update in a hour or two. Take a break, think of ideas. Thanks for all of the support! Please a review!! :)**


	5. Kiss at midnight

**I got bored so I decided to continue writing. Heres chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Manny you almost ready to go? Its already ten!" Craig hollored

"Im coming, im coming!" Manny yelled

"Wow, Manny.. you... look... incredable." Craig struggled to say.

"Well thankyou. I can say the same about you." Manny said with a wink.

Craig pulled Manny close, kissing her like they always used too. Except this time it was different. More special.

"Look! There it is!" Craig exclaimed as he held Manny's hand and guiding her through the maze of people. She was just like a little girl. Looking around like she hasnt seen anything before.

"Craig, you have no idea how magical the last few days have been." Manny said, blushing.

"I think I do have a idea. Its been the most amazing days of my entire life. Only because of you Manny. You are the most special thing to me. And im going to show you that everyday. I love you"

"I love you too Craig. More than I ever have before. Even after everything that happened when you came back. I couldnt find it in myself to hate you. No matter how much I wanted to."

"I never stopped loving you Manny. I was just caught up in myself. I regreted not stopping you when you left every single day."

" I know, but that doesnt matter anymore. I know your sorry. And I know that you love me. Because im dead set on the fact that im in love with you Craig Manning"

Craig smiled and pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued to kiss until they heard hte countdown to midnight.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR! " People all around him exclaimed

Everyone around them started to kiss there partners. Manny looked with Craig with a smile on her face. Her warm brown eyes shining.

"Come here." Craig said in a eager tone

Manny laughed as Craig picked her up and twirled around kissing her. They felt like little love birds.

"Look!" Manny said pointing when Craig finially set her down.

"I finially got to see it. And with the perfect person."

"Its beautiful, like you."

Manny started to blush. "My god is cold outside"

"C'mere love" Craig sais as he wrapped his arms around Manny. They were the perfect couple.

As Manny laid in bed that night. All she could think of was of Craig. Just last month she was miserible with Jay. With all the lies he told her, she hated it. But now she was with Craig. Who made her feel special, loved.

* * *

"Hey man, its closing time. You gotta go home now." said the bartender.

"Oh c'mon! I was on a roll. Just another hundred then i'll be done" Jay responed

"Do you even have that money?"

"No, but im going to. Soon."

"I think you need to leave sir."

"No! Im not finished!"

"Now!" The bartender said as he pushed Jay out the door.

Jay was kicking and punching at the door. "Seriously? Dude!"

Jay had hit rock bottem. He knew he need help. And he knew Manny would never take him back. Not this time. He sat on the curb of the street. He needed help. He finially understood that.

* * *

"Craig, Craig wake up! This is our last day in New York! And were not wasting it sleeping! Craig!" Manny shook Craig as he covered his head with the sheets.

"I have a better idea." Craig smirked as he grabbed Manny and rolled her over next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why dont we just stay in today? You know let just lay here. I wanna hold you somemore." Craig said as he buried his head into her hair.

Manny giggled "Craig, we only have a day left. And we havent even seen half the things this city has to offer. Besides, we leave tomarrow morning. We always have tonight."

"Thats true. Alright. I'll go get dressed. Mrs. Santos." Craig said with a quick kiss

* * *

**Thanks so much for ready guys! Sorry this chapter was so short. I will update really soon.**

**Please review!**


	6. My sugar baby rockstar

**I couldnt sleep so I decided to write another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

"So hes back with Manny?" Ashley asked surprised "Last time I checked you guys were tight."

"Yeah far from it. He wasnt into it like I hoped. He was still hung up on her. Right when he came back to Degrassi. He went and saw her. And let her stay with him! I should of known."

"Ellie, dont blame yourself. I've been there done that. I've gotten over it. I realized hes just gonna keep going back to her. Im not saying you werent good for him, but I know he could let go of her."

"Yeah I see your point."

"But wasnt she with Jay?"

"Thats what I thought! I ran into Emma and she wouldnt give me the details. But they broke up."

"Oh. And speaking of Jay."

Jay walked into the dot. Hoping to see Spinner. He really needed a friend. A friend that didnt take his money.

"Jay, hey. Why dont you come and sit over here?" Ashley asked. "Spinners not here. Hes off tonight."

Ellie gave Ashley a dirty look. But Ash just smiled.

Jay was hesitant, but decided to go sit down. "Thanks, I could really use a friend right now."

"Manny Santos break up express?" Ashley said. Ellie punched her in the arm

It hurt to hear her name. "Yeah you could say that... I guess" Jay said

"Well our not alone. Mrs. Nash broke up with Craig also."

"Oh im sorry" Said Jay

"Its fine, really." Ellie said

"So why havent you gone after Manny?" Ashley asked

"I cant, she went off to New York. With Craig." Jay answered, heartbroken

"Craigs in New York? With Manny?" Ellie stammered

"Yeah, thats what Emma said."

Ashley's eyes widen when she mouthed the words W-O-W. Ellie could feel another blow at her heart, she looked at Ash looking for some comfort.

* * *

"I cant believe were already going home." Manny tryed to start a conversation

"I know. Im gonna miss New York. So many memeries made her." He said as he looked over at Manny at the light He intertwined his hand in hers.

"True true. How we gonna do it Craig? I mean show everybody the new us? I wanna show you off to everbody. But, hows everybody gonna react?"

"Manny, I love you. You know that?"

"Yes, but thats not answering my question" Manny said confused

Craig laughed "Thats the answer Manny, I love you. Why would we care what people think? We never did." Craig said as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Your right. Im just nervous. Being back."

"I know. I am too. But I have you. So i'll be okay." He said through his smile

* * *

"Manny! Craig! Your back!" Emma shouted as she saw Craigs car pull up.

"I was just dropping these things by. How was it?"

"Amazing" Manny responed.

"It was Em, you gotta get down there when you get a chance." Craig said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Emma looked at us confused "Am I missing something?" She said with onw eye brow purked up

"Yeah Em, me and Craig are sorta back together. For good this time."

"For good? You guys didnt run off and get married did you?"

"No no no Em" Manny started to say but Craig cut her off

"Nope. Mannys giving me another chance with her. I love her Emma. Im not gonna let her go this time. So what she means about for good is im not letting her get away. Not this time.

Manny looked down blushing and Craig played with her hair.

"Wow thats great, Im so happy for you guys!"

"Well Im exhausted. Im gonna go take a shower and maybe a nap. Lets talk later Em?"

"Yeah of course"

Manny kissed Craig and gave Emma a quick hug and went inside.

"Well I better get going, see you later Craig."

Emma turned to leave

"Emma wait can I talk to you really quick?"

"Yeah sure Craig, what is it?"

"Look I know this sounds crazy, But I want your opinion, Im thinking about..... asking Manny to marry me."

Emmas eyes widened "Oh my god, Craig seriously? Thats a huge step! Are you sure you guys are ready for this?"

"Em, im more then ready. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Manny."

"Well, you sound really sure about this. And in love. I think you should go for it. The worse that can happen is her saying no." Emma said with a smirk

"Thanks Emma. You gotta help me out though. I was never good at being romantic.

"Yeah, I know Manny better than anybody. We used to talk about our dream weddings." Emma said chuckling.

Emma turned and started home. Craig was estatic, but he was so nervous. He imagined his life with Manny. Our name, She would be Mrs. Manning. Manny Manning.

Craig chuckled to himself. He loved the idea of having Manny take his name.

* * *

**Thanks again guys! Im gonna update soon! Please review! Im curious to hear on what you though of the ending of this chapter! **


	7. Put my heart on the line

**Heres the next chapter. I couldnt wait to write more. I knew that I'd be busy tonight so I just decided to write now. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I need your opinion!**

* * *

"Craig?You here?" Manny mumbled as she made her way down the stairs.

She saw a white piece of paper taped to the door. It was from Craig. Sloppy handwriting, but understandable. "Manny, I went out for a few things. I'll be back soon. I couldnt bring myself to wake you. You were too beautiful. Be back in a few. I love you**."**

Manny smiled and she could hear her stomach grumble. "Alright, I'll feed you!"

She said to herself as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

"What about this one Em?" Craig asked in wonder

"No, thats far to big. Manny wants a simple one. Like silver, not gold." Emma said

"Okay, sliver and simple." Craig nodded.

"How about this one?" Craig pointed to a meduim sized diamond. With a silver band. It would match perfectly with her necklace.

"Thats perfect Craig." Emma approved.

"Okay well I got to go home or Manny will be suspisious. You have everything planned for tonight?"

"Yes Craig, dont worry! I've got it all sorted out. Go home and be with your future wife." Emma pushed Craig toward his car.. "It will be perfect."

"Thanks Emma, again. For everything."

"Dont thank me, you found the ring." Emma said

"Thanks Em"

"Anytime."

Craig gave Emma a hug and got in his car. He didnt notice the out stander that looked at them with heartbreak in her eyes. Ellie watched as Craig picked out a ring with Mannys bestfriend. Of course it wasnt just a spur of the moment thing. He was going to propose.

* * *

"Craig. Your back." Manny said as she ran into his arms.

"Yes I am, I thought you'd still be sleeping. You looked tired."

"I dont sleep that long. Where did you go?"

"Just down to the store. To pick up a few things"

"Oh okay, im glad your home." Manny said hugging him tight.

"Me too" Craig said smelling her soft hair.

* * *

"Manny, you ready?" Craig asked. His hands were sweating. Tonight was the night that he was going to ask Manny to be his wife. To spend the rest of her life with him. Nerve wracking, but exciting.

Craig took in a deep breath as Manny made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a midnight blue speghetti strap dress. Her hair laid perfectly around her beautiful features of her face. Craig had to remind himself to breathe. She was breathtaking.

"Are you going to tell me why I had to dress up?" Manny smiled with her eye brow purked

"You'll see my love." Craig said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her toward the car.

* * *

"Craig, will you please tell me where were going!" Manny said, she was getting very curious to where he was taking her. "You know im not a patient girl."

"Well your going to have to be love, remember your last surprise? This one is going to be ten times better."

"Okay. Your right."

Craig lead Manny down a path to a small cottege he rented for the night. He had Emma pack Manny some clothes and have it brought here.

He opened the door for Manny, and she saw a room filled with dozens of scent was amazing. Craig did all this. She saw a table filled with candles and her favorite food.

"Craig this is amazing."

"Come on sweets, lets go eat. "

Craig and Manny ate and shared glasses of wine.

Manny said giggling "Craig my god this is amazing."

"Manny come on over here." Craig said smiling by the fire.

Manny went and sat near the fire. Craig was sitting on the ground poking at the logs. Manny sat on the soft chair. Craig put his hand his pocket. He felt the soft velvet of the small box. His heart was pounding as he turned around.

Craig sat down on one knee. He pulled out the little ring. "Manny, I love you. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Manny, will you marry me?"

Mannys eyes widened. She was feeling that warm strange feeling in her stomach again. The kind she got with kind she loved. Millions of different emotions ran through her.

"Craig, I love you." Manny said smiling.

Craig sighed."Manny is that a yes? Please im dieing here."

Manny laughed. "Yes Craig, I will marry you. A thousand times yes."

Craig was relieved. He picked up Manny and spun her around in circles. Manny giggled.

He sat down and placed Manny on his lap. He took out the ring and placed it on her finger. Perfect fit.

Manny stared at the ring. It was beautiful. She kissed Craig with full force.

Craig picked her up like a princess. Still kissing her. He made their way down the hallway.

* * *

"Emma it was the most amazing night of my life. You have no idea!"

"Sounds like it Manny. Im so happy for you."

"I mean look at it! I cant stop looking at it!"

"Its gorgeous Manny"

Jay walked into the dot seeing Manny sit with Emma.

"Dont turn around Manny. Jay's here."

Jay made his way over to her.

"Manny, your back. Please, I changed. I swear. Please."

"Jay stop....." Manny started to say. but Jay cut her off. Seeing the ring on her finger.

"Your..... engaged." Jay said, struggling on the word engaged.

"Um yeah Jay. I am."

"No! You cant be! Manny.........." Jay said silently.

"Jay please dont. I love him. Im moving on. Please just let me do it"

"Manny."

"Jay! Stop!"

Craig came into the dot.

"Sorry im late Manny." Craig said as he kissed Manny.

"Hello Jay." Craig nodded.

Jay was furious, he grabbed Craig by the collor of his shirt and slapped him into the wall

"How could you! Ask her to marry you! We just broke up! What did you do to make her say yes?!"

"Jay stop! Jay!" Manny yelled "Spinner help!"

"Calm down Manny, Jays just mad" Emma tried to soothe Manny. Manny couldnt help but feel tears in her eyes.

"Jay! Let go of him! Now!" Spinner yelled. Jay let go of Craig backing up to see what he had caused. He made a mess of everything. He saw Manny crying. He promised himself to never make her do that again, He broke that promise.

Manny went and hugged Craig, "Im so sorry" She whispered in his ear. "Manny its alright." Craig said as he wrapped his arms around Manny, protecting her from the world. Mostly Jay.

"Spin, im so sorry. Manny I....."

"I think you need to leave Jay..... now." Emma said.

Jay saw everyone starring at him. His former friends. Spin, Emma, Manny. But now Manny was in the arms of Craig. Right in front of him.

Craig still had a arm around Manny when he spoke. "Jay, please. You caused enough damage. You need to leave."

Jay stared at Manny, ingoring Craig. "Manny im sorry."

"Jay, just go." Manny whispered.

Jay saw a tear fall down her face. He was hurting her. He couldnt stand hurting her.

Jay turned around and started out the door. He slammed the door and ran down the street.

* * *

"Craig are you alright?"

"Im fine Manny." Craig said as he kissed her forehead. "Lets go home."

"I gotta go Manny, Got to start studing. See you later." Emma said as he gave Manny and Craig a hug. "Later Spin"

"Bye Emma, see you later Spinner." Craig said as he and Manny made his way outside.

"Later guys" Spinner called

"Craig are you sure your fine?"

"Manny im hurt. You dont think im tuff?" Craig said with a frown.

"No no Craig. Your the strongest guy I know." She said kissing him. "Come on, lets go to bed."

Manny grabbed his hand and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)**


	8. Wedding Jitters

**Heres the next chapter to my story. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Manny awoke to feel Craigs arms wrapped around her. She ran her finger up and down his arms. He was so soft to her

Craig could smell her soft hair. He loved the shampoo she used. He could lay here and hold her all day long if he could.

Manny turned around to meet Craigs eyes. "Goodmorning." She said

Craig smiled at her. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderful." Manny loved this. Waking up next to Craig. He made her feel warm. Warmer than the Jay ever had. She was going to do this everyday of her life from now on. She loved the idea of that.

"Mmmmmm what time is it?" Manny asked.

Craig looked at the clock. "Around eight, why?"

"Im meeting Emma, to go look at wedding dresses. I cant wait to marry you Craig."

"Me either." Craig said as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hows this look Em? I really liked this one." Manny said as she walked out of the dressing room in a strapless gown.

"Wow Manny, you look stunning" Emma responed

"You think so?" Manny asked as she swayed in front of the mirror.

"You look amazing, its perfect."

"I mean its not too puffy, I dont wanna be a barbie. And its not to tradional. Its right in the middle."

"Manny, get the dress. You look great. How you think your gonna do your hair?"

"I was thinking half up. Like in a braid maybe. Craig said he loved how my hair laid on my back."

"Well your going to look amazing. Come one, we gotta go look at venues."

"Okay Em, lets go."

* * *

"Which one Spin?" Craig asked holding up a blue tie and a red one.

"Didnt Manny chose blue for the color?"

"Yeah, so the blue one?" Craig asked

Spinner nodded. "I cant believe your getting married, it seems life you just got back! You really turned your life around Craig."

"I dont know what happened. Ever since Ellie sent me off to rehab. I couldnt get Manny outta my head. I knew what I did hurt her badly. And I couldnt stand leaving it like that. So thats why I came back. It took me a while. But I did it."

"Its a good thing you did. I was running out of friends." Spinner said laughing

"Haha very funny Spin, this look okay?" Craig asked

"Yeah man it looks fine."

"Okay I'll take it." Craig said to the salesman. "

* * *

It had been two months since Craig had proposed. Many of brides find the time of the wedding planning stressful. But Manny was the complete oppisate. Most guys would run away from planning weddings. But Craig was more than helpful. They were in love. And more excited for that one day to come faster than ever.

"Manny lets go already!" Emma shouted

"Dont have her go and meet some guy. I cant lose her now." Craig said with a sly smile.

"Oh dont worry, were just doing dancing. Maybe meet some guys to teach us the dance of love." Emma said pretending to salsa around Craig.

"Oh thanks Em!" Craig said laughing at Emma. Emma playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey guys stop it! I cant have you all bruised at the wedding." Manny said as she came down the stairs"

"Alright. You ready to go? Were meeting Liberty at the club"

"Craig? Im here. Lets go" Spinner said as he came in the door.

"Okay just a second. Bye Manny." Craig said as he kissed Manny. "I love you."

"I love you too." Manny said as Emma grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the door.

"Oh and remember im staying at Emmas tonight, Love you! " Manny called as she blew Craig a kiss.

Craig smiled

"My god your in deep. Okay come one lets go." Spinner said

* * *

"This is so much fun Em! Thanks again." Manny yelled over the loud music

"Anytime! Whoooo!" Emma shouted as she danced with a guy named John.

Manny was dancing with Liberty

"So you excited?" Liberty asked, yelling over the screams of people

"Estatic, Lib I can wait."

"You look like your ready to walk down that alisle now."

Manny smiled as she danced Liberty and Emma. She was having the time of her life.

* * *

"Spin, come on lets go. Im tired. And I got a wedding tomarrow. Lets go!"

"Okay fine. This parties become old.."

As Craig and Spinner went to leave they saw Jay hunched over the bar. Bottles laid out for every one to see. Craig was tempted to go over and tell him to get help. But he knew it was better to just leave it alone.


	9. Today's the day

**I decided to write chapter 9 because I got bored and wanted to start the wedding already. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get up! Get up get up get up!" Emma said as she jumped on Manny.

"Its your wedding day Mrs. Santos, or should I say soon to be Mrs. Craig Manning." Emma said as she started to tickle Manny. "Now get up! Now! Moms gotta do your hair and everything, get up!"

"Emma, im so nervous. I feel like im gonna die. My stomach feels like a million different things. Is this normal?" Manny said as she sat up.

"Its perfectly normal." Spike said as she came down stairs. "My wedding was a nightmare. But it was amazing. Yours will be beautiful Manny. But we got to get ready. We have a few short hours. Lets go!"

"Okay okay!" Manny said sitting up.

* * *

"Your already in your suit?" Spinner asked as he woke up on the couch.

"Shouldnt you wait until you eat and stuff like that."

"Spin I've been up for hours. Already showered and ate and teeth brushed my teeth. The nerves kicked in a long time ago."

"What time is the wedding again? Jane just texted me."

"Its a four. And its almost eleven now. Spin, we gotta go now. Get up!"

"Okay okay! Im coming!"

* * *

"Manny look at you. Your a beautiful bride." Emma gushed

"Okay, your all done. You look great." Spike said as she helped Manny button up her dress.

"Look im blushing. Seriously I am!"

"Let me go get my camera." Spike said as she ran up stairs.

"Em, my stomach has butterflies! I havent had these since our very first date."

"Today is going to be magical Manny."

"Found it!" Spike yelled as she came in the room. "Bestfriends since daycare. Now at a wedding. Picture perfect." Spike said as she snapped a few pictures of the girls.

"Okay we have about an hour and a half until the wedding starts. Lets get you there in one peice." Spike said as she grabbed Mannys hand. Emma took her maid of honor dress and ran out the door.

* * *

"Joey! You made it!" Craig rushed over to hug Joey

"Like I'd miss my sons wedding? You crazy? Besides I said I would."

"Craig!" Angie exclaimed as she came in the door.

"Hey Ang!" Craig said as he spun around hugging his little sister.

"I cant believe your getting married. To Manny!."

"I know I know."

"Well Craig we got to go get our seats, its going to start soon." Joey said

"Oh my god it is! Go go I gotta get out there." Craig nearly shouted.

"Craig calm down. Its going to be fine." Joey laughed

"Thanks Joey."

* * *

"My god Em. Im so not ready for this. Im gonna puke!"

"Manny you'll be fine. Oh thats my que, I'll see you very soon."

The music started to play for the bride to make her entrance. The doors opened as Mannys father took her hand in his.

Manny slowly started to walk with her father. Craig saw how beautiful Manny looked. He nearly fell over, he forgot to breathe again.

Manny's father took Manny's hand and placed it in Craig's. Manny smiled at Craig as the preacher said the words he'd been waiting to hear.

Manny and Craig exchanged vows.

"Now I am happy to pronouce Mr and Mrs Craig Manning. You may kiss the bride." The preacher announced.

Craig swung Manny and kissed her soft lips. The crowd cheered for the newlyweds. Manny hung on to Craig, her new husband.

* * *

Jay stood in the back and watched as Manny kissed her husband. As much as he wanted to make a scene, he couldnt bring himself to it. He didnt want to hurt Manny anylonger. No matter how much it hurt to see her with someone else.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I will update very soon. Please review!**


	10. Love is a magical thing

**Heres the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Manny smiled as she danced with her father. Everyone she grew up with was here. Emma, Liberty, Toby, Sean. Even Mia and Darcy came back for the wedding.

"How does it feel? To be married?" Manny's father asked as she danced with him.

"Amazing Daddy.. Its amazing." Manny said

"Craig's a good guy. But I cant help but wonder. What ever happended to Jay? "

Manny took in a deep breathe. Jay was the last thing she wanted to talk about at her wedding.

"We just grew apart dad. Different people."

"Oh alright."

"She looks beautiful Craig. Your so lucky." Emma said dancing with Craig

"I am. The luckiest guy in the world." Craig said looking at Manny

"You better go dance with her. Your her husband. Thanks for the dance." Emma said going for the food buffet

"May I cut in?" Craig asked as he tapped on Manny's fathers shoulder

"Of course." Manny's dad said as he kissed Manny on the fore head. "I love you Mannuella"

"Love you to daddy." Manny said as Craig interwind there fingers and danced with her.

"Hello Mrs. Manning," Craig said as he kissed her lips.

"Hey Mr. Manning." Manny said as she rested her head of his chest.

"You look gorgeous Manny, you have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I do" Manny spoke looking into Craigs eyes.

* * *

Ellie could feel the tears in her eyes when she saw them dancing. She quickly wiped them away knowing that she had broken up with him. And it was time to move on. He had. Ellie went over to the table Manny and Craig were sitting at

"Congratulations guys. Im happy for you." Ellie managed to force out.

"Uh thanks Ell," Manny said

"Yeah thank you." Craig said.

Ellie smiled as she walked away. She went and sat down next to Ash, she really needed a friend.

"Alright time to throught the uh... flower thingy!" Manny yelled laughing.

Manny tossed the bouquot right into Ellies arms. -Wow- Manny thought

"Congrats, looks like your getting married next. But to whom? " Ashley said sarcastic.

"Shut up" Ellie said laughing.

"Wow, Ellie Nash. Congratulations." A voice said coming up behind her.

"Sean! Hey!" Ellie nearly shouted. Hugging Sean.

"Hey, How have you been? You look amazing."

"Thanks your not so bad yourself." Ellie said still hugging Sean. She missed him. Really bad.

Manny smeared cake and frosting all over Craig. Craig shoved cake into Mannys mouth.

Manny was laughing when she gave Craig a frosting kiss. Emma was taking pictures of the happy couple.

"I love you." Craig whispered into Mannys ear.

"I love you too." Manny said kissing him

* * *

"So, how does it feel be ?" Craig said carrying Manny through the threshold

"Amazing. Everything I hoped it would be." Manny said kissing Craigs lips

Craig sat Manny down and she walked around the room.

"This is a great room." Manny said spinning.

"And the bed, looks so soft!" Manny said with a eye brow purked

Craig caught on to Mannys idea. He jogged over and tackled Manny onto the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her."I love you so much Mrs. Manny Manning."

"Manny Manning.. I could get used to that name. I love you too." Manny said running her fingers through his hair.

Craig kissed her cheek. And Manny giggled.

"Come here." She said as she grabbed Craig and kissed him rolling on the bed.

* * *

**Heres chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed it! I realize the story is getting long. But I have so many ideas to continue with. Please review!**

**The next chapter will have a lot of Manny and Craig being newlyweds and Ellie and Sean. I liked the Sellie pairing so I added them in. I could stand having Ellie be all alone. Thanks again!**


	11. My only wish

**Heres chapter 11! woooooohoooooooooooo! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Craig and Manny were laying in bed together. Just cuddling. They just woke a few minutes ago.

Craig was playing with Mannys hair while she spoke.

"Todays the first day of my life as Mrs. Manning. My god I cant stop saying that! Mrs. Manning, Mrs Manning, Mrs Manning! I can never get used to it!" Manny exclaimed.

Craig laughed as he propped himself up with his elbow. "I can. I've been waiting to make you my wife for a while now. I've dreamed of this day ever since you came back into my life."

"And I thought I was the only one. " Manny said smiling. "This is an amazing feeling. Being your wife. I love it! Im married!"

Craig chuckled. "I know! I love it! Sorry I couldnt afford a big honeymoon........."

Manny cut him off. "Craig its fine. Being with you is better than any honeymoon" She said as she said as she kissed Craigs cheek.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Manny said getting up and pulling on Craigs tee shirt.

"Mmmmm okay." Craig said. "Just a second though." Craig said. "I remembered last night that you never got back your bracelet I gave you a few years ago. I know it brings back bad memories. But it wasnt all bad. I want you to have it."

Craig handed Manny her golden charm bracelet that had ice skates on it.

"Thankyou Craig. I missed it." Manny said smiling.

* * *

"So how you holding up? Ashley told me what happend with you and Craig." Sean said sipping his coffee.

"Im fine. I think being at the wedding made me realize that he had moved on. So do I."

.

"Well thats good."

"What about you? Werent you in the army?"

"Yeah well they didnt need me anymore. So I came home. Plus I got a wedding invite." Sean said smirking

"Why havent you gone after Emma? I mean thats what you usually do right." Ellie said teasing.

"Well Emma and I have moved on. And we werent right for eachother. I guess I havent found my perfect someone yet."

Ellies heart started to pound. It was weird. She hasnt felt it pound in a long time. Now she was feeling it with Sean. Could she be falling back in love with him?

* * *

Jay was wasted. Yesterday Manny married someone else. Not him. He was heartbroken. He finished off the rest of his beer as he popped open another. The pain was harder to ease way than usual. Jay started walking down the street. He knew where he was going. He had to let them know how he was feeling.

* * *

"Smells amazing" Craig said as he wrapped his arms around Mannys waist as she cooked dinner at the stove.

"Your favorite right?"

"Yes you know me so well." Craig said as he nibbled on her ear.

Manny got goosebumps when Craig did that. She giggled.

"Well that means were perfect for each other right? Manny asked as she turned around and put arms around Craigs neck.

"Yes it does. Perfect fit. Manny.........." Craig started to say but was interruped with Jay slamming the front door shut.

"Craig...... Manny........ I have some things I need to say." Jay stuggled to say holding his head.

"Jay what are you doing here?" Manny exclaimed.

"I have to tell you both some things! Now shut up and let me finish!" Jay screamed.

"Jay you need to leave now." Craig said sturnly. His arm around Manny. His body was in front of her. Protecting her.

"No! You two went off and got married. Now its my turn. I get the final word!" Jay shouted

"Jay leave now!" Craig hollered.

"Craig be careful, he's been drinking. He can be dangerous." Manny whispered in Craigs ear.

"Manny its fine. I've got this" Craig reasured her.

"Now Manny, you listen to me for once. You left me because I was gambling right? Well thats over. I swear. I know you still love me. Craig was just a replacement. A rebound. I was the one to pick up the peices when he left! He doesnt deserve you!" Jay screamed.

"Jay! He deserves me more than you do! He didnt lie to me over and over again!"

"You dont love him! You dont! I love you Manny!"

"Jay! I dont love you! I love him. Thats why I married him yesterday!" Manny screamed as she held up her hand to show Jay the ring.

Jay was trembling. He was so ferious. He pushed Craig out of the way and grabbed Manny and pulled her into the living room. He was screaming at her. Both of his arms were on her shoulders. Shaking her.

Manny was terrifeid. "Jay!" Manny screamed. Tears running down her eyes.

"Get off her! Right now! Craig yelled as he pushed Jay to the ground. He grabbed Manny and took her into the kitchen.

"Call the police. Jays getting out of control."

Manny nodded as she reached for the phone. Craig went over to make sure Jay didnt do anything.

"How could you do this! Take her from me! I need her." Jay stammered.

"I didnt do anything Jay. You did it. And Im not the one hurting her. You are!" Craig fired back

That really hit Jay hard. He looked over to see Manny sobbing on the phone.

"There here." Manny said as she ran for the door.

"Manny stop!" Jay yelled as the police came in the door.

"Sir you need to come with me." The officer said.

"No im not going anywhere." Jay said

"Jay go! Now!" Manny yelled. She started to sobb. Putting her hand over her mouth.

The police grabbed Jay and started for the door.

"Just wait a second. Manny...... im so sorry for everything. Just..... please Manny. I love you"

Manny was sobbing. She hated him for doing this to her. Why couldnt she be happy?

"Well Jay im sorry but I dont love you anymore! Get it through your thick skull! Get out of my life for good!" Manny screamed.

It felt like a million needles stabbing at his heart. The women he loved didnt love him anymore. He was crushed.

Jay let the police escort him out the door. With a final look at Manny.

The police left with Jay. Manny started to cry harder. She turned around to see Craig. He grabbed her and pulled her into the hug. He walked over to the couch with Manny. Manny curled up into Craigs chest. Staining his shirt with tears.

"Craig... im so sorry. Its all my fault" Manny said in between tears.

"Manny, stop blaming yourself. Its not your fault. Not at all." Craig said cradling Manny

"But your not the one with the pshyco ex. Ellies been perfectly fine. She even came to the wedding. Jay keeps popping up." Manny said

"Well I think you finially got through to Jay." Craig said trying to soothe her.

"I think so too. Craig I love you." Manny statted

"I love you too."

"You always know what to say. You always know how to comfert me. Make me feel better."

"Oh Manny" Craig said kissing her hair and rubbing her arm

Manny started to dose off to sleep. Craig picked her up and carried her upstairs into bed. He watched as Manny slept. She was beautiful. He laid down next to her. And she rolled over and put her arm around him. Slowly started to fall asleep again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	12. A big surprise

**Heres chapter 12! Thanks again!**

* * *

_Wow. Could I really be............. No no no I cant_. _I'll just talk to Em about it later. Theres no way I can be. _Manny thought to her self.

"Manny where you at?" Craig said as he came in the door.

He startled Manny. And she dropped the plate she was holding. Good thing it didnt break

"Jeeze you scared me!" Manny said holding her hand over her heart.

"Aw im sorry hun." Craig said as he went to kiss Manny.

"Its fine" Manny said through her smile.

"Oh I almost forgot, im meeting Emma at Degrassi. Im helping her and Snake move some stuff."

"Alright, be back as soon as you can though. I'll miss you." Craig said holding Manny

"I'll miss you too. I'll be back soon. I promise." Manny said kissing Craig goodbye.

* * *

"Emma, I got to tell you something." Manny said as she walked up the steps to Degrassi

"Sure sure, say away." Emma said curious

"Em I..... I think im pregnant." Manny said looking at Emmas changing expression

Emma stopped at the doors.

"Wow Manny, thats a surprise. Is it a good thing........... or a bad thing?" Emma asked

"No no no its not a bad thing. Its a good thing. Im older now. And im married. Its just a shock. Being the experiece I had before." Manny said

"Well your in a good place. Its been a month since you and Craig got married. I really think your ready this time. Are you positive that you are pregnant?"

"I took a test. And at first it was negitive. Then positive. So I dont know" Manny stated

"Then we should make sure." Emma said in a sensitive voice.

"I've got a appointment in a hour. I was hoping you would go with me?"

"Of course! What kind of bestfriend would I be if I said no? Come on lets finsh up here and get going"

"Okay Em," Manny said putting her arm around her friends shoulder, just like highschool.

* * *

"So Manny, I got the test results back. And they came back positive." Doctor Osworth said.

"So what does that mean?" Emma asked, holding Mannys hand

"That means that your pregnant Mrs. Manning." The doctor said. When Manny heard the words she sqeezed Emmas hand gently

"I am? I am!" Manny said almost shouting.

"She is?!" Emma squealed.

Emma and Manny hugging. She was so excited

"Well I'll let you get dressed. Congratulations Mrs. Manning." The doctor said

"Thank you so much Doc." Manny said through her giggles and smiles.

* * *

"So how you gonna tell him?" Emma asked driving Manny home

"Probably tonight at dinner. Just go right out and say it." Manny said estatic

"Here we are. Good luck Manny." Emma said as she gave Manny a hug.

"Thanks Em." Manny said as she watched Emma drive off. With that she walked inside the house

"Craig?" Manny called

"In here." Craig yelled from the kitchen

"Im making you dinner. Because you always do it. So I wanna do it this time." Craig chuckled.

"Its ready if you wanna get some plates?" Craig asked

"Sure." Manny said smiling

* * *

"This taste great Craig." Manny said as she scarffed down her pasta.

"Im glad you like it." Craig chuckled as he took a napkin and wiped away the sauce on Mannys chin.

"Craig I have something to tell you." Manny said remebering the surprise she had.

"Alright. What is it?" Craig asked curious

"Craig. Im pregnant." Manny said in one breath

Craig was stunned. Shocked even. But not mad. Excited.

"Manny! Are you serious?!" Craig said jumping up from his seat in a excited tone.

"Never been more serious in my life Mr. Manning." Manny giggled.

Craig grabbed Manny and spun her around holding her tight.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear as he sat Manny down on the counter.

"I love you too Craig."

"Were going to be parents Manny!" Craig exclaimed.

All Manny did was chuckle.

"Yes we are." Manny managed to force out in between laughs.

Craig finially calmed down and stroked Mannys cheek.

"You are so beautiful." Craig gushed

Manny blushed, playing with Craigs hand.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" Manny asked in wonder

"Of course you will Manny! You crazy! You'll be the best mom anyone could ask for." Craig told Manny

Manny titled her head as she played with a peice of Craigs hair. "Well thank you."

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Craig asked repeating Mannys question

"Yes you will Craig. I have louds of confindence in you."

Craig looked at the beautiful girl that held his heart. That was going to have his baby. Their baby. His beautiful wife. My how he loved his wife.

"Craig?" Manny waved her hand in front of Craigs face. Breaking him away frim his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Manny." Craig said

"Its alright, you know what today is?"

"What?"

"Today is someday."

Craig remembered that day when Manny told him that she wasnt going through with having the first baby. She told him that someday he'll be a great dad. And she'll be a great mom. Usually remembering that day brought him pain. But it didnt anymore. He was selfish. Not thinking about how it would affect Manny if they did keep it.

"Your right. Today is someday." Craig said as he pushed back a strand of hair from Mannys face.

"Lets go upstairs." Manny said as she hoped down from the counter and wrapped her fingers around Craigs.

Manny lead Craig into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Craig walked over and laid down next to Manny.

Manny laid back and Craig put her arm under her head. She placed her hand gently on his chest. She could feel his heart beating.

"Manny, are you sure your happy?" Craig asked.

Manny looked up at him. "Of course I am, Why would you say that?"

"I mean are your sure about the baby. Given last time we were expecting it didnt go so well. It wasnt your fault. I was being selfish. But its your body. So if your not ready now we can wait."

Manny put her finger on Craigs mouth. "Craig, im more than ready. Im older, more mature than I was. And im prepared. Im married to you. I love you Craig. And im ready."

"Okay, I was just making sure." Craig said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Craig. And I've never been more in love in my life." Manny said curling into Craigs. chest.

"I love you too Manny. And I just wanna say this. Im sorry for all the pain I caused you since we met. I never ment to hurt you like that. It wasnt my intentions. The day I met you was the best day of my life."

"Craig im over all that. I know your sorry. And it wasnt all your fault."

"I love you Mannuella Santos........ Oops Manning. Im not used to that yet." Craig said stroking her arm.

Manny giggled. "I know, im not either. Im still signing things Santos. But I always remember the im a Manning now." Manny said kissing Craigs hand.

Craig laid there holding Manny humming her a song he'd written a while back ago. She fell asleep in his arms. And he started to think about his life with his wife, Manny. And the baby they were going to have. He started thinking about Manny and got stopped on her beauty. She was gorgeous, thats for sure. But so much more than that. She had beauty inside out. He had no idea whyhe let her slip away like he did. Why he ever hurt her like he did. He loved Manny Manning with everything that was him.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you**__**think! Tell me what you think they should name the baby? Should it be a boy or a girl? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**_ _**:)**_


	13. The luckiest guy in the world

**Heres chapter 13! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been it had been eight months since Manny had found out she was pregnant. Jay hadnt interfered with their lifes. And Manny was over joyed with the thought of having a little Craig.

"How you feeling baby?" Craig said walking into the bed room and leaned up against the door.

"Fine. My god im huge!" Manny exclaimed as she routed herself in front of the mirror.

"Manny your gorgeous. And your not huge. Its the baby thats huge." Craig said wrapping his arms around Manny

"And besides, your glowing." Craig said into Mannys hair.

Manny loved how Craig saw pasted her huge stomach and saw her. She loved him

"Okay, lets go to Em's. Shes having a baby shower for me."

"Arent guys not allowed to these things?" Craig asked.

"No, they can go. I want you there" Manny said putting both her hands on Craigs face.

"Okay, lets go then." Craig said grabbing Mannys hand.

"Hop in honey." Craig said opening the car door.

"Can we walk? I really need to move around. Im always sitting or laying down."

"Sure sure. Its not that far." Craig said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Manny and Craig walked hand in hand down DeGrassi street to Emmas

Jay walked down the street to go home when he saw Manny walking with Craig. Her hand was holding her stomach, laughing with Craig. Jay could feel the tears in his eyes as he watched the happy couple. He wasnt going to go up to them. He hurt Manny too much last time. His head replayed the image of Manny crying in the arms of Craig. She was moving on. She was married. Pregnant for gods sake! He just continued walking down the street. Wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

* * *

"Manny! Finially your here with.... Craig what are you doing here?" Emma said in a happy and accusing tone.

Craig started to speak but Manny beat him to the catch

"I want him here Emma, hes the father. And I want him involved in everthing that involves the baby." Manny said putting her hand on Craigs chest.

"Okay, but im gonna warn you its all the girls in there. So be prepared." Emma said with a wink.

Craig and Manny walking into the living room. Darcy ran up and hugged Manny.

"Congrats Mrs. Manning." Darcy said hugging Manny. Craig went into the kitchen to get something to eat,

"Thank you Mrs. Edwards." Manny said as she went and sat on the couch. Leaving a open space for Craig.

"This food is amazing." Craig said stuffing his face with three different cheeses and sitting down next to Manny.

"I bet." Manny said wiping away the scraps on Craigs face.

"Its presents time!" Emma called carrying in tons of presents.

"Here open mine first." Mia said flopping down next to Manny

"Alrighty Mrs. Model."

Manny opened Mias present then Janes, Liberty's, Darcys, Emmas, Even Paige came down to join them.

Everyone was almost gone when Manny gave Mia and Darcy her finail goodbye.

"That was a bug turn out huh?" Craig said as he helped Emma wrap up the leftovers.

"Yeah it was. And im surprised we even have leftovers. Craig" Emma said teasing him.

"You guys argue just like brother and sister." Manny said waddling into the room.

"Emma you need anymore help?" Manny asked.

"Nope were all good. You guys run on home. I'll catch ya later." Emma said

"Okay lets go Craig. Im exhausted." Manny said grabbing Craigs hand

"See you later Em." Craig called over his shoulder

"See you." Emma nodded

* * *

Craig came down stairs in a very dressy outfit.

"Why all dressed up?" Manny asked eating a bowl of cereal

"I got a gig tonight. You wanna come?" Craig asked stealing a bite of Mannys cereal

"Maybe next time. This baby is wearing me out. And Emmas bringing over the gifts from last night and were gonna watch a movie."

"You sure?" Craig asked

"Yeah you go and be a rockstar. I'll be here when you get home." Manny said smiling.

"Okay Crap I gotta go. See you later, I love you." Craig said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"See you." Manny said giggling

Craig turned around at the door.

"Almost forgot." Craig said as he jogged over to Manny and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Manny stood up and walked over to the couch. She felt a discomfort in her stomach. It was time. They baby was coming.

Emma walked in the door right then,

"Hey Manny I got the.... Manny!"

"Em its time. The babys coming."

"Oh my god. Okay lets get you to the hospital"

"Emma call Craig." Manny struggled to say through the pain of the contractions.

"He didnt pick up." Emma said closing her phone.

"Hes probably already started his gig. Oww!" Manny shouted

"Oh my god okay were here! Lets go Manny!"

"Help! Shes having a baby here!" Emma shouted at the nurse coming in the front doors, her hand wrapped around Mannys waist.

"Owwwww" Manny sqeauked

The nurse helped Emma get Manny into a wheelchair and pushed her down the hallway

"I need you to fill these out. Is the father on his way?" The nurse asked

"Im trying to reach him. He had a music gig tonight."

"Okay I just need you to fill these out for me." The nurse said with a smile.

* * *

"Wow, we rocked that didnt we?" Craig said to his drummer as he gave him a high five.

"Yeah we totally did!" The drummer responed.

"Mr. Manning? I've got someone on the phone for you. Someone named Emma? Its about your wife." The manager came and called Craig over

Craigs stomach dropped. Why would Emma be calling about Manny? The idea of her having the baby never crossed his mind. Millions of things rushed through his mind when he grabbed the phone

"Hello?" Craig said into the phone

"Craig thankgod I got ahold of you! Its Manny." Emma said panting

"What about Manny?" Craig said nervous

"Shes having the baby! I've been trying to get ahold of you for a hour and a half! Shes having the baby right now! Get down here."

Craigs eyes lighten up and sighed in relief. "I'll be there as soon as possible!" Craig shouted into the phone and hung up quickly.

"Im gonna be a dad!" Craig said as he jumped off stage.

"Could you pack up for me? I gotta go now!" Craig asked his manager.

"Of course. Go go! Your wifes waiting for you!" His manager said

Craig ran out of backstage and went straight to his car.

* * *

"Nurse nurse nurse!" Craig came in shouting.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" The nurse asked

"My wife. Manny Manning. Shes having a baby!"

The nurse laughed. "You must be the father. Craig?"

"Yes thats me. Has she already had the baby?"

"Yes she has. It went perfectly fine. You have a perfectly heathly little girl and a beautiful wife waiting for you in there." The nurse pointed to a hostpital room.

"Thank you. Thank god." Craig said his arms on the nurses shoulder.

"Hello?" Craig said as he slowly opened the door.

"Craig." Manny smiled

Craig saw Emma sleeping over in the chair and Manny holding their child.

"Im so sorry I wasnt here. I was in the middle of the show. I didnt have my phone....."

"Craig its not your fault. Come here. Come see your little girl." Manny said smiling

Craig walked over to his daughter and his wife. Manny handed Craig their baby and watched him hold there daughter.

"Have you given her a name yet?" Craig asked.

"No, I wanted to wait for you. We never really talked about names."

"Well what do you want to name her?"

"What about Ava?" Manny asked

"Ava, I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Alright then Ava it is." Manny said smiling.

"I love you so much." Craig said giving Ava back to Manny

"I love you too Craig" Manny said as she moved over to let Craig lay with them.

"Oh Craig, you made it." Emma yawned.

Craig chuckled "Yes I did."

"Look Manny I wanna stay but im exhausted.I'll be back tomarrow"

"Emma go home and get some sleep." Manny said

Emma nodded and walked out the door.

"So we have a little girl." Craig said as he stroked the top of Manny's hair.

"Yes a little girl." Manny said kissing Craigs cheek.

Craig held Manny and their baby and watched the two of them fall asleep. His life was perfect. He had everything any guy would want. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Thanks again! I will update soon!**


	14. My romantic night

**Heres chapter 14! Whoooo! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So everythings okay to take her home?" Craig asked the nurse.

"Yes yes, you have nothing to worry about." The nurse smiled

"Dont worry! It will be fine."The nurse said to Craig.

"Alright. Thanks." Craig said walking into the hospital room

"Ready? The nurse said we can go home and take little Ava." Craig said as he lightly tickled his daughters tummy.

"Yes, I want come home now." Manny said as she put her bag over her shoulder and kissed Craig.

"Here I'll get her." Craig said as he patted Manny shoulders and picked up Ava and put her in thr car seat.

"Your amazing you know that?" Manny hopped up and kissed Craigs cheek.

"I know" Craig said in a teasing tone.

"Come on lets go. Joeys coming over to see the baby."Craig said

"Okay." Manny said wrapping her arms around Craigs waist.

* * *

"Welcome home baby." Craig said as he inlocked the the door to the house

"Well I guess I should say babies." Craig said picking up Ava out of her car seat.

"Yes I should yes I should." Craig said tickling Avas stomach

"Should I make dinner?" Manny asked

"No Joey's bringing dinner." Craig said still playing with Ava

Manny smiled at her husband and their daughter.

"She looks exactly like you Manny. She has your hair. Your lips." Craig said gazing at Ava

"And your eyes." Manny said wrapping her hands around Craig's arm.

"You think so?" Craig said as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Manny said as she ran for the door.

"Joey!" Manny said opening the door.

"Hey Manny." Joey said pulling Manny into a hug.

"Hey Diane." Manny said closing the door.

"Is that my little grandaughter?" Joey asked coming beside Craig

"Yes it is Joey. Your a grampa." Craig said handing Ava to Joey

"She's gorgeous."Diane said standing beside Joey

"Well thankyou" Craig said putting his arm around Mannys shoulders.

"Were did you get the name Ava?" Diane asked

"Well we never really discussed names. We werent excepting until two weeks. But Manny sugested Ava. I liked it, she liked it. So we decided to name her Ava." Craig said

"Well thats a perfect name. For my little angel." Joey cooed over Ava.

"Heres dinner." Diane said handing Manny at bag of food.

"Thanks im starving. The hospital foods very bland. Yuck." Manny said sticking her tongue out.

"Craig want some?" Manny said already stuffing her face with pizza.

"Sure" Craig said walking over to Manny in the kitchen

"Here" Manny said shoving pepperoni in his mouth.

"Sorry" Manny said laughing.

"Come here" Craig said pulling Manny into a kiss.

"Okay lovebirds." Joey said jogging over to grab a piece of pizza

Diane stayed in the living room holding Ava.

"She's a little angel. Ang cant wait until she sees her." Joey said sarcffing down a slice of pizza

"Where is she anyway?" Manny asked.

"Shes at a friends." Joey answered.

"I miss that little munchkin."Craig said

"Trust me, shes far from being a munchkin anymore" Joey said.

* * *

"I think Joey fell in love tonight" Manny said putting Ava to bed

"I think we all have." Craig said holding Manny and looking at there little girl.

"Come on. Lets go." Manny said as tugged on Craigs tee shirt.

"Hold on just a second." Craig said pulling Manny back and nibbling her ear.

Manny giggled

"I love you so much." Craig said holding Manny tight

Craig picked her up and carried her down the hallway. Manny held on to Craigs neck.

Craig tossed Manny onto the bed and tumbled on top of her. He kissed her and hugged her tight.

They kissed just like they were little kids again. Rolling around on the bed giggling and kissing.

"I love you" Manny whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Craig whispered then kissed Mannys shoulder.

Manny felt the need to remind him that she loves him everyday. Just a simple I love you from Craig could brighten up her day.

* * *

"Are you sure your fine with this? She can be a handful. Shes only a month old." Craig said dropping Ava off at Emmas,

"Yes Craig. I took care of baby Jack if you dont remember" Emma said winking

"Okay thanks. Call me if you have any troubles." Craig said heading for the door.

"Go! Go take your wife on a romantic night. Manny will be stoked. Ava will be fine overnight. I've done it before." Emma said.

"Bye Em" Craig said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!"

* * *

"I've got the whole night planned baby." Craig said opening the door for Manny

"Oh you do?" Manny said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, and you'll love it. Just like all your other surprises." Craig sadi hopping into the car.

"Well than im excited. A Craig Manning surprise is to die for."Manny said smiling

* * *

It was around eight when Emmas door bell rang. She just layed Ava down in her playpen for a nap. And jogged over to get the door.

"Jay. What are you doing here?" Emma said in a annoyed tone.

"I just wanna see the baby Em. Im sober. Promise. I dont want to cause problems for Manny or you. I just wanna see her.... or him." Jay said

"Its a her. Okay just for a second. You cant hold her. Im sure Manny or Craig wouldnt feel comfertable you holding her. Just get a look at her. Then your gone. Got it?" Emma said letting Jay in the door.

"Okay thanks Emma."

Emma nodded as she lead Jay to Avas playpen.

"She looks just like Manny. Whats her name?" Jay said in aw

"Ava Marie Manning." Emma repsonded

At first Jay was surprised at the very last name. He was expecting Hogart. But then he remembered that it was Craigs baby. That Manny was Craigs. He was going to have to get used to that.

"Thats a perfect name. Shes beautiful." Jay said going to touch her hair

"Uh Jay." Emma said walking over to him

"Oh. I forgot."

"Jay I think you gotta go now." Emma said looking awkward.

"Oh sorry Em, I dont want to get you in trouble." Jay said heading for the door

"Sorry to cut it short. But im not the parents. And you just cant be here anymore." Emma said following Jay to the door.

"I understand. I caused a lot of pain and damages that I cant repair. Im going to pay for that." Jay said walking outside.

"Bye Emma." Jay said over his shoulder

"Bye" Emma nodded as she shut the front door

* * *

"They were amazing Craig! That band was so good. But not good as my favorite rockstar." Manny said grabbing Craigs shirt and pulling him close.

"Well thankyou. Its good to know that we have loyal.... hot.... beautiful women that loves my music." Craig said going in for a kiss

Manny snickered as the kiss ended.

"Ready to go?" Manny said

"Why you wanna go home so bad ?" Craig asked in a teasing and curious tone

"Oh no reason.." Manny admitted in a suddjesting tone.

Craig caught on to Manny idea

"Oh.. oh! Mannuela Manning!"

"Come on!" Manny chanted as she dragged Craig to the car. It wasnt hard. Craig wrapped his arms around her and followed her across the parking lot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 14! Hope you enjoyed! Update soon! Please Review!**


	15. Always be my baby

**Heres chapter 15 to After all these years, A Cranny story. Please review!**

* * *

Manny awoke to feel Craig's arms wrapped around her. She stroked his arm with her finger. She loved the way Craig felt on her skin. Manny carefully sat up and pulled on Craigs favorite tee-shirt. She stodd up and turned around to see Craig lightly snoring into is pillow. Manny giggled a little. She walked over to the window and looked out onto the world. Yellow rays of light streamed in

"Your so beautful." Craig said, resting his head on his hand propped up on his elbow

Manny jumped a little. He starled her. "You think so?" Manny said pretending to pose

"You've always been." Craig said smiling as he sat up

"Well thank you. Your not so bad yourself." Manny said crawling onto the bed.

"Mmmm perfect match then." Craig said cradling Mannys face in between his hands

"I love you so much." Manny said as she pressed her lips against his. He laid back down with Manny following. "I could stay like this forever." He said in between kisses

"Me too." Manny said, finially parting away from Craig.

* * *

Craig was in the bedroom bathroom as Manny came in through the door. Still wearing his tee shirt. "_**My god she looked cute**_." Craig thought to himself.

"Still have to take those?" Manny said jumping up onto the counter.

"Yep. I hate it. But its helping me." Craig said looking down at the bi-polar meds he had to take.

"Oh." Manny said playing with a strand of his hair.

"Its keeps me sane. Other than you and Ava." Craig said setting down the glass of water

"Thats good." Manny smiled. Craig saw the dimples on her cheek.

"You have dimples. So adorable" Craig kissed her cheek.

"I always have." Manny said kissing Craig.

"And you have a smile that can light up the whole world. And your hair. So soft, beautiful......." Craig trailed off. Lost in thought.

Manny wrapped her arms around Craigs neck. He picked her up and he hung on tight. He kissed her neck. And see giggled little. She got goosebumps.

* * *

"You ready to go get Ava?" Craig asked Manny sticking his head out of the fridge.

"Yep, lets go." Manny said. Walking out the front door into the heat of July.

"My god its hot out here!" Manny exclaimed to Craig as he locked the front doors.

"Yeah it is. You wanna go to the park after we get Ava? Cool of in the sprinklers or something. Plat with chalk."

"That reminds me of us when we first met." Manny said winking.

"It does! Craig said as they walked down to Emmas house. Manny was in shorts and a tank top. Her hair pulled back into a pony. Craig was about the same. Minus the pony tail.

"Hey guys. She just woke up a lil bit ago. She just finished eating." Emma said letting Manny and Craig in the door.

"Hows my little Ava?" Craig said gently pulling Ava up out of the high chair.

Ava giggled as she pulled on Craigs shirt.

"Hey sweetie." Manny said as Craig handed her Ava

Ava got her hands tangled in Manny's hair as Many struggled to untangle it. Craig gently brushed Avas hair.

"Shes got your hair Manny. Its a good thing. She wouldnt want this rats nest." Craig chuckled

"Smile." Emma said holding up her camera.

Craig wrapped his arm around Mannys shoulder as Manny lifted up Ava and held her on her side. All together they smiled.

"Picture perfect." Emma snapped the picture. "Let me go print this. Its adorable."

Manny and Craig waited for Emma patiently.

"Her skins so soft." Craig said in aw

"I know. Its like silk." Manny added

"Here" Emma said jogging down the steps and handed Manny the picture.

"Aw look at us Craig."

"Craig?"

"Huh oh sorry" Craig finially broke away from Avas eyes. Manny chuckled as she handed Craig the picture.

"Amazing." He said as he stuck it into Mannys purse.

"So where you guys off to?" Emma ask

"Were gonna take Ava to the park." Craig answered.

"Wanna come?" Manny added

"No no, I would love to. But I gotta date." Emma answered

"Oh well than good luck than." Manny gave Emma a quick hug before leaving the house with her little family.

* * *

"Ice cream?" Sean asked Ellie

"Sure." Ellie said smiling.

"What kind sir?"

"Vinalla." Ellie said.

Ellie and Sean started to walk down the path of the park. Talking about random stuff. Then they saw Craig and Manny. Manny was sitting criss crossed with little Ava on her lap. Craig was sitting in front of her. Ava and Manny were giggling as Craig made silly faces.

"They look cute." Ellie finially said.

"Did I just hear that from you? Ellie Nash? The ex?" Sean asked confused

"Yes you did. Im over Craig. Hes happy. And so am I." Ellie said lifting her arms.

"What makes you so happy?" Sean asked

"You" Ellie blurted out. She quickly blushed and regretted it.

"I do?" Sean said

"Yes, Sean. I missed you. You make me happy." Ellie admitted.

"I love you Ellie." Sean said as he put his hands on her face and kissed her

"I love you, too." Ellie said when you kiss ended.

"Look." Manny pointed to Sean and Ellie. Smiling

"They look happy." Manny added

Craig turned his head around to see Ellie and Sean walk hand in hand.

"They do, Im happy for her." He said looking back at Manny.

"I love you Craig."

"Love you too." Craig said kissing Manny then Ava.

* * *

**Thanks sorry it was so short! Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Why now?

**Heres chapter 16! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Your getting so heavy arent you?" Manny said lifting Ava up out of Emmas car

"Come on. Theres some good sales on babystuff. Really cute onies."

"Em, I got a ton of those at the baby shower."

"You didnt get anything else though. Just come one." Emma said dragging Manny through the malls parking lot.

"Alrighty if you say so, Oh thats cute!" Manny exclaimed walking in through the doors.

"See! I told you!" Emma said

* * *

"So hows it going? With the baby and everything." Spinner asked wiping down the counter at the dot.

"Its amazing Spin, my life couldnt get any better."

Spinner nodded and his eyes got wide as he heard the dots door shut.

"Could that be? Mr. Jimmy Brooks!" Spinner said excited

Craig swung his head around. He hadnt seen Jimmy in years. He couldnt make it to the wedding.

"Oh my god! Jimmy!" Craig said rushing over to hug him

Jimmy laughed. "Yes that ghost of Jimmy is back!"

"My god man! Your walking!" Spinner said

"Yep, the surgery actually worked! Sorry I couldnt make it to the wedding. I was sorta busy with pyshical therepy and....."

"Jimmy! Its cool dude. Your walking thats amazing." Craig said still surprised.

"Yeah. So I heard. You got a baby now? Married Mrs. Santos. Wow lucky man."

"Yes, I couldnt be any luckier. Hey look I got to go. But lets catch up later okay?" Craig asked

"Sure sure." Jimmy said nodding

* * *

Craig walked in the front doors of his home and saw a white peice paper on the stair case.

_"Craig, I got a audition today around 4. Its here in Toronto. So I wont have to go anywhere. I'll be back around dinner. Ava's at my mom's. Shes going to visit for a while. Good luck at your show tonight. Im sorry I couldnt make it. I'll go to the next one. I promise. See you when I get home. I love you."_

_-Manny._

Manny wasnt gonna be home for a while and Ava was at her moms. Craig smiled to himself at the last three words. "_I love you."_.

"I love you too Manny." Craig whispered to himself.

Craig sighed and put down the note adn went upstairs to get ready for his show.

* * *

Craig finished the last chords to his song _Drowning_ and walked off stage into the back.

"How was that?" He asked his drummer.

"Good, You didnt even need drums to make the good!" Johnny said teasing.

"Well I hope so its a guitur only song." Craig said laughing.

Craig heard a big bang as the backstage exit flew open

"Craig!" Emma whispered. Her eyes were red and puffy. Like she'd been crying

"Whats going on Emma?" Craig asked curious

"Its...... its..... Manny." Emma struggled to say

_Manny? What could possibly be wrong with my Manny?_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! HAHA thanks for reading everyone! I'll have thet next chapter up later tonight probably. Please leave a review!**


	17. My baby, My Manny

**Heres chapter 17! Sorry 16 was so short! It was just a build up. It was mainly Craig. But here you go! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Emma! Whats the matter with Manny!" Craih nearly shouted

"Shes... in the hospital. She was in a....... accident." Emma struggled to say through the tears.

"What! No no no no! She cant be!" Craig exclaimed

"She was on her way to the audition. I dont know what happened excalty."

"Please tell me she's alright." Craig whispered

"I think so. The nurse just called me."

"Well lets get down there then!" Craig ran out the door

* * *

Craig slammed both of the hostpital doors as he rushed in

"Nurse! Weres my wife I need to see her!" Craig said looking for Manny

"Sir sir. You need to calm down. Who are you looking for?"

"My wife for god sake! Manuella Manning."

"Oh okay sir. Calm down. ANd I'll tell you."

"Okay tell me" Craig pleaded

"Your wife was in a very bad accident. She was hit head on by a drunken driver. The blow hit her very hard. Shes suffering from very bad head injurys." The nurse explained

"No." Emma whispered as she sunk down to the bench

"Please tell me shes okay!" Craig yelled

"She was rushed into emergancy surgery. It just ended. If the surgery went well. She should be fine. But only time will tell." The nurse said

All Craig could do was nod. His pain was wrenching inside him. He surely lost Manny this time.

* * *

Jay walked through the hostpital doors. Once he heard Manny was hurt. He had to see if she was okay. Jay saw Craig sitting on the bench. Tears streaming down his cheeks

Craig looked up "Jay nows not the time."

"Im not here to start anything. I just need to know if shes okay."

Craig looked at Jay with tears budding in his eyes. "He was in a accident. She had bad head injurys. The surgury just got over. But only time with tell.........." Craig whispered with the last sentence.

"Oh." Jay felt a tear in his eye. He walked out the doors onto the parking lot. He ran to his car and started to kick and scream.

"No! No! No no no no!" Jay yelled as he sunk down to the ground.

* * *

Craig sat on the bench. Emma was talking to the nurse. He wanted to see Manny so badly. To see her beautiful brown eyes again. And her voice. Oh her voice.

Craig felt a soft hand gently touch his shoulder. Ellie Nash was here. To comfert him.

"Ellie not now." Craig said in between soft tears.

"Craig. Im here to help you. And Manny."

"This isnt right! Its not supposed to happen! Not to her!"

Ellie sat down next to Craig.

"The nurse told me. Craig go talk to her. Talk to Manny."

"She cant hear me."

"Craig she can hear you. Manny's the strongest, stubbornest person I've ever met. Theres no way she'll let this get in her way. She's got to much to live for. But she needs help Craig. She needs you. She needs you to be there. Go talk to her." Ellie said

Craig nodded and opened the door to Mannys room and gently shut it behind him. Ellie watched him as Sean put his arm on her shoulder.

"You did good. He needed somebody to tell him that." Sean commented

Ellie nodded and laid her head on Seans shoulder.

* * *

Craig shut the door behind him and quietly made his way over to his wife.

"Manny, I have no idea if you can hear me. I sure hope you can. But I want you to know how much I need you. How much I love you." Craig said holding Mannys hand

"Ever since I first saw you with Emma I fell for you. I was stuiped to let you go the first time. Then I hurt you again with Ash. It wasnt right. I was stuiped again! But we made it through and you forgave me. I got another shot for your heart and I screw it up again. But you forgave me. And I wasnt going to hurt you again. Never ever ever again."

"Manny I need you. I want you. I love you. Please come back to me. To Ava. Please...."

Craig stood up and kissed Mannys forehead and exited the door. He was slow about it. And shut the door lightly behind him. He stood in front of the door for a moment. Then Ellie spoke

"How did it go?" Ellie asked.

"Good. I think she heard me."

"Craig?" A distant voice called.

Craigs eyes lit up. The voice... her voice. He wanted to hear forever.

"Go!" Ellie yelled.

Craig rushed into the doors of Mannys room

"You heard me." Craig sighed in relief

"Yes, Craig whats going on?" Manny asked

"You were in a car accident. By a drunk driver.... You had bad head injurys."

"That probably explains way I have a pounding head ache!" Manny said trying to sit up

"Take it easy love." Craig said as he walked over to Manny. Well not walked. More like ran.

"Mhmm promise." Manny smiled

"You can back to me."

"I heard everyword you said Craig. I just was so tired. I couldnt open my eyes."

"Its fine baby." Craig reasured her.

"I feel that same way you to. I love you. So so much." Manny took in Craigs hand

Craig smiled as he pressed his lips agaisnt Mannys.

"Get some rest love. I should go get the nurse and tell her your awake huh?"

"Yeah you probably should." Manny giggled

Craig gave her one last kissed before exiting. He felt her hair. looked into her eyes. He was so scared that he was never going to see those warm eyes and soft hair anymore. But that was out of the question. My Manny was a fighter, a strong one too. She had the strength to do anything. And today she proved it. Manny could over come anything.

* * *

**Theres 17 for ya! This chapter was mainly about Craigs feeling for Manny and how much it would effect him if he lost her. It showed a Crellie friendship(Which I loved. Just hated them as a couple.) And a Cranny love. I think Jay finially accepted he lost Manny and that she was happy with Craig. He just wanted to see if she was okay. I didnt have the heart to end the Craig/Manny love. She had to wake up! She couldnt die! So thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!! **


	18. The perfect life

**Here's the last chapter to **_**after all these years, A Cranny story. **_**I don't really have any more ideas for this story, so I'm just going to wrap it up! I think it's pretty good and is ready to end. Thanks all for reading!**

* * *

"Hey baby." Craig greeted Manny. "Whoa there slow down honey." Craig said walking over to her

"Craig I want to go home" Manny said sitting up.'

"You can, it's almost time. We just need to get your stuff."

"The doctors said I'm okay? Okay to go home."

Craig chuckled "Yes, you can come home. Ava misses you."

"I miss her to."

"Well let's get you home then." Craig said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently.

Manny smiled up at Craig. She perked up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Knock knock." Emma said through the door. Sean and Ellie following behind.

"Hey Em, Sean, Ellie." Manny said politely.

"Come on! We got to go! We have a little barbeque waiting for you at home. It's sort of like a welcome home party." Emma said giggling

"Yeah we missed you Man Man." Sean added. Manny giggled. "Man Man." Was the new nickname Sean had given her.

"I want to come home just as bad. So let's get out of here!" Manny said and Craig squeezed her arm again.

Ellie smiled behind Sean. Her hands intertwined with his. She smiled. She was happy for Ellie.

"Welcome home Manny!" Mia cried out and rushed over to hug Manny. Bella was sitting with Liberty and holding Ava.

"Hey Mia." Manny hugged her back. "Hey everybody." Manny said through Mia's hair. Liberty waved and Spinner came and stole a hug.

"Ellie could you come over and help me with the food?" Emma asked over her shoulder. "Sure" Ellie responded and brushed past Manny. Smiling. Manny smiled back.

"Come here. I want you to see somebody." Craig whispered in her ear. Manny nodded and followed Craig.

"Jimmy?"Manny asked amazed. He wasn't in his chair like usual. He was in a regular chair. Jimmy stood up and hugged Manny.

"Hey Manny. Great to see your back." Jimmy said

"I'm back? No you're the one who's back! Jimmy look at you! Without the chair!" Manny exclaimed

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah I guess I am. The surgery worked. I have my legs back."

"Jimmy that's great."

Jimmy nodded. "Sure is."

Craig and Jimmy started to talk about some stuff Manny had no idea and couldn't understand without Craig's translations. She finally gave up and went and saw her daughter.

"Hey sweetie." Manny said bending over. "How's my little girl? Momma missed you''

Manny tickled Ava's tummy and she started to giggle hysterically. Manny couldn't help but laugh back.

"Manny could you go in and get the iced tea? It's in the fridge. "Emma asked.

"Sure." She kissed Ava's cheek and handed her back to Bella. And winked at Liberty.

"I'll be right back."

Manny walked through the glass back doors into the Nelsons kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and heard a knock at the door. "Just a second!" She called.

Manny set the tea on the counter and walked over to the door. Running her fingers through her hair.

"Hello?" Manny said opening the door.

"Jay? What." Manny said sternly

"Hey Manny." Jay said

"No Jay you're not doing this again."Manny started to shut the door but Jay stopped her.

"No Manny, I'm not here to crash the party. Not even to join. I just want to talk to you."Jay responded

Manny saw truth in his eyes. And nodded. "Okay, Yes?"

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry for all the pain I ever caused you. And when I saw you with Craig it really hurt. But I knew that you were happy. And that's all I wanted. You have a beautiful baby. And you're happy, you moved on. I accepted that."

"Thanks Jay." Manny nodded.

"When I found out that you were hurt. I went to see if you were okay. I talked to Craig. I'm happy your okay."

Manny smiled. "Never been happier. "

"Can we be friends? Still." Jay looked down at his feet

"Of course. Thanks for understanding."

"Sure, I bet get going." Jay turned to leave

"Do you want to come in?"Manny asked.

Jay thought about for a moment. But decided not to. It wasn't his crowd, and he knew that.

"No thanks. I have some plans already. But thanks for the offer." Jay said politely

"Okay, see you later." Manny said shutting the door quietly.

"See you." He replied before leaving

* * *

"Finally! Where were you?" Emma exclaimed

"Oh I got distracted, Sorry Em." Manny looked over at Craig who was sitting with Spinner, Jimmy and Marco. He winked at her, and she smiled. He somehow knew what happened. He just knew everything.

"I'm back."Manny said flopping down next to Liberty and Mia with Bella on her lap. Liberty handed Ava to me.

"Hey honey." Manny said and Ava giggled. Craig stood up and went and sat next to Manny. He wrapped his arm around her. And kissed her cheek. "Hey."He whispered into her ear.

Manny laughed. "Hey."

"I love you so much you know that?" He whispered back

"I know. I love you too." Manny grinned.

"Okay picture time!" Emma called. "Everyone together!"

Everyone surrounded Manny and Craig. Mia and Bella at Manny's feet and Liberty next to her. Spinner sat next to Craig with Jane by his side. Jimmy sat next to Liberty and Sean and Ellie sat on the ground next to Mia. Darcy next to Ellie.

"Okay hold it!"Emma set the camera on a timer and put t on a stand. She ran over and sat on the other side of Mia. Everybody scrunched together. Smiling.

It was perfect. Everyone Manny loved was here. Her life was finally complete. Manny looked over to see Craig staring at her. She smirked at him and he gazed into her eyes. Ava giggled on her lap. The flash went off and everyone laughed. Manny and Craig continued to gaze at each other. Not even thinking about the picture.

Everyone stood up and went to go eat. Craig stroked Manny's cheek. He pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you."He said ending the kiss

Manny smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Okay so there it is! Hope you enjoyed, this is the last chapter to this story. Hope everyone liked it. I had a great time writing it! Thanks again. More stories are coming! Be prepared! Hahaha please REVIEW!**


End file.
